


Tony

by anatharien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatharien/pseuds/anatharien
Summary: Po prostu one-shot dla tych, którzy pomimo kilku lat po Civil War, nadal są przez to zniszczeni.





	Tony

“I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but…”

Gdy to przeczytał poczuł przenikający jego ciało ból. Dlaczego Steve chciał uchronić go od prawdy. Jako przyjaciel miał obowiązek mu ją przekazać. Tony powinien wiedzieć. "Troska" przeszło mu przez myśl.

“...I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand.”

Steve go przeprosił. Przeprosił za skrywanie prawdy. Za to, że go zawiódł. Twarz Starka nigdy nie wyrażała tylu emocji. A serce nie biło tak mocno. Czy zaczął mu wybaczać?

“So no matter what, I promise you - if you need us, if you need me, I’ll be there”

Tony odłożył list.  
W głowie huczało mu od kłębiących się myśli. Serce ściskał ból, a lewa ręka dała o sobie znać spotęgowanym bólem. 

To wszystko co ostatnio przeżył było znacznie gorsze od tego co przeżył 3 lata temu, bo nie spodziewał się, że Kapitan, jego przyjaciel, Steve, mógłby zataić przed nim coś takiego. W tym momencie nie dominowała w nim złość, ale gorycz i rozczarowanie. Tak bardzo chciał przebaczyć, ale coś jednocześnie go przed tym blokowało.

Spojrzał na telefon i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła go użyć. "I’ll be there". Te słowa dawały mu dziwne poczucie spokoju, którego nie dostrzegał, a które miało mu pomóc w ogarnięciu wewnętrznego chaosu. W głębi był przekonany, że Steve mówi prawdę, że nie zostawi go samego, mimo że tak się czuł. Osamotniony.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Friday, oznajmiając, że Sekretarz Ross chce się połączyć z więzienia Raft.

Chwila zawahania. Szybka analiza sytuacji w głowie.

\- Połącz mnie

\- Tony, mamy problem.

W ułamku sekundy Tony zrozumiał co się dzieje. Wiedział, co jest winny przyjaciołom, mimo że mówił co innego. Przyjaciołom. Tony nie zmienił o nich zdania, pomimo tego co miało miejsce jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Wiedział co chce zrobić.

\- Moment! - zawołał, ale nie miał zamiaru się ponownie zgłaszać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, co by się stało, gdyby się odezwał.

\- Nie, nie rób tego! - krzyknął Ross, ale Tony zdążył się rozłączyć.

Pomógł Steve'owi. Nie żywił nienawiści ani do niego, ani reszty d r u ż y n y.

Znów spojrzał na telefon. Tym razem na jego twarzy nie dało się zauważyć cienia cierpienia i złości. Ale gotowość. Miał przeczucie, że gdyby była taka potrzeba, zdołałby zadzwonić. Wiedział, że kiedyś to zrobi, choć nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać.

Kiedyś to zrobi.


End file.
